


Waking a Sleeping Giant

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the winter Holidays and the Young Avengers are celebrating their multi-cultural events together, when Kate and Tommy's new hobby leads to Kate deciding to pull a little prank on America. It probably wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking a Sleeping Giant

In a large apartment, several young heroes stood around, all busy with different tasks. Gathered here were the Young Avengers, Billy Kaplan, skinny dark-haired the reality warping Wiccan, his boyfriend Teddy Altman, the blonde haired shape-shifting beefcake Hulkling, Tommy Shepherd, Billy's silver-haired twin Speed, Kate Bishop, the raven-haired athletic archer girl known as Hawkeye, and America Chavez, the codenameless Hispanic reality jumping butt-kicker. Google them if you need to.

It's the Winter Holidays, and like every year, the Young Avengers celebrate the various holidays of the season together, which is quite hectic thanks to the fact they all seem to celebrate different things, from Hanukah to Yule, and some complicated winter solstice thing celebrated in America's home dimension that she refused to explain any details about, but involved giving Billy, and only Billy, a cupcake.

So, at Billy's parent's place, the assembled young heroes gathered to celebrate together. Billy cooked, Teddy bought everyone ugly Christmas sweaters, Tommy stole money from Billy's wallet and used it to quickly buy Billy a last-minute Secret Santa present (ironically, a wallet), while Kate and America prepared the a Christmas tree with a menorah on top and various other holiday decorations scattered about.

"So, what is 'Yule' exactly, and why are we hanging these wooden things for it?" America asks Kate as the two stood by a tree putting pinecones around it.

"Basically, it's what pagans and Nordic tribes celebrated during winter, that early Christians took and turned into Christmas." Kate explains, glancing at her. "Since Asgard still celebrates it, Billy thought it'd be nice to have this stuff set up for Loki, assuming they actually show up."

"Huh, so what's it about?" America continues, making Kate glance at her again.

"What do you mean, 'what's it about'?"

"Like, your thing's celebrating some kid born in a farm to some lady who had a kid with an angel or something..."

"...That's one way to describe Christmas..."

"...and I assume Billy's thing is something like that, so what's Loki's thing actually about? What they celebrating?"

"Well, I _think_ its about Loki's dad, or some hunt thing, or something like that." Kate tries to explain, shrugging. "Honestly, I'm not an expert on old pagan holidays, all I know is my ancestors stole their holiday and gave us an excuse to buy crap for each other later."

"Thought you were into all that 'learn and respect other people's culture' and stuff." America muses, glancing at her.

"I'm into treating other cultures with respect, but I'm not a history buff. Try asking Loki himself when he gets here. Or, she gets here. Not sure what they're going by these days." Kate responds simply, turning away. "Besides, you never told us what your thing was about...or even what your thing is called. What is it exactly you're celebrating?"

"Ha, gotta have some mysteries to me, Princess." America smiles with a flirty grin, making Kate roll her eyes as the taller girl laughed.

"You really need to open up one of these days about where you're from." Kate muses, paying the taller girl no mind as she stood on her toes to adjust the menorah replacing the angel on top of the tree, while America moved onto the lower decorations.

As she stands back to look at it, Kate can't help but notice America kneeling down in front of her, her position causing her denim jacket and jeans to separate and expose her lower back, and the black lace peeking out teasingly. Thanks to the constant wedgie-battle Kate has been locked in with her boyfriend and select others, Kate's developed an instinct to notice peeking underwear from the back of pants, which is now difficult to ignore. Now, America's remained neutral to the various wedgies and pranks between the team, so Kate doesn't have reason to want to wedgie her, but she's in such a vulnerable position, it would feel wrong not to pull.

Shrugging, deciding she might as well give America a playful heads up about her peeking panties, Kate grins as she kneels behind her, fingers edging the frills.

"Hey, America? I just got the perfect gift for you."

"Yeah Princess? What's that"

"An underwear adjustment!" With that, the archer stands up, pulling the panties with her, exposing the white material with snowflakes decorating them.

"Ack! What the hell!?" America instantly shoots up with her panties, as Kate holds them up for a few seconds before releasing them, laughing as she does.

"Got you!" Kate declares, giving a victorious smack on the rear for added effect, while America just gasps, turning around with a stunned expression.

"What the hell was that!?" America once more questions, clearly confused.

"A wedgie? You've seen us pull them on each other dozens of times." Kate answers, confused herself at America's confusion.

"That's what that feels like? And you do that to each other for fun?" America continues, getting a shrug and a nod from Kate.

"Well, it wasn't my idea of fun, but when you know enough people who like to pull it, they grow on you." Kate answers simply, grinning in response to America's clear annoyance.

"So, thought it'd be a good idea to do this one _me_?" America asks once more, stuffing the damaged panties back into her pants, earning a shrug from Kate.

"Well, they were standing out." Kate offers simply, sensing this might have been a bad idea.

"You remember when Loki thought it was a good idea to turn my shorts pink, right?" America cocks an eyebrow, raising her hands and cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah...You turned him purple." Kate replies, taking a step back, as the Amazon-like woman in front of her stepped forward.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"Forgive and laugh it off?"

"You really think that?"

"Well, more _hope_ for it."

Before long, the rest of the team are alerted to the sound of a scream and a loud thud, drawing their attention to the living room where Kate had dived out of the way, caused America to trip over the couch, and was now running for the door. Kate was able to slip out before America could catch her, hopping the staircase to get down faster and heading out the door into the large, snowy garden. Briefly she looks back to see if America is chasing after, but to her surprise there's no sign of her, until she looks forward just in time to crash into America standing right in front of her, causing Kate to fall back into the snow.

"Oof! What, what the hell?" Kate looks up confused, briefly stunned at America's appearance.

"I can fly, and the apartment has a balcony, remember, Princess?" America reminds her, making Kate hit her head, before scampering back to her feet and running.

Unfortunately, before she can hop a fence, America just flies up to her and grabs her by the waist of her jeans, pulling her back onto the ground. With a groan, Kate hits the snowy floor once more, this time face first, and is too slow to stop America holding her down with one knee.

"Now, lets see what you're wearing for this festive season." America cracks her knuckles as Kate lays in the snow, at this point accepting her fate. With that, America pulls up Kate's purple shirt and grips the red waistband sticking out of her skinny jeans, pulling up some blue fabric of her festive boxers, snowflakes dotting the material with a large cartoon reindeer on the left cheek.

"Eik!" Kate squeaks as America lightly pulls the material up, though even lightly is still a hard pull with someone like America. The material of the boxers aren't exactly stretchy, but this doesn't stop America just making them so by pulling hard enough.

"OK! You win! Sorry!" Kate lets out, kicking about as she struggles under the stronger girl's grip, trying in vain to get out, not helped by the fact she's being pinned on a field of snow and isn't dressed nearly enough for such environment. "Come on, can we just go back inside with the others?"

"Sure thing Princess." America grins, moving her knee from Kate's back, but not letting go of her underwear. At first, Kate is confused, until she notices America's knees bend like she's about to jump, then she realizes what's about to happen.

"Wait, don't you-"

Before Kate can finish, she's letting out another scream as America shoots up, pulling her with her underwear in tow as she flies up back to the third story apartment, bringing them to the snow-covered balcony and releasing her there.

"Good god, can I just say, Owe-frigging-owe!" Kate complains, stuffing the shorts back into her pants, not helped by how much the pair have stretched out, turning from the snug little shorts they once were into an out-stretched bloomer-like garment.

"Yeah, well, consider it nuclear deterrence; I don't want any part of these little wedgie wars, but I'm more than willing to do damage if I need to." America answers with a shrug, glancing at the snow next to them, getting a playful idea as she looks back at Kate, who now looks considerably more comedic with her jeans sagging down and her shirt clearly tucked into her shorts. Before Kate can do anything else to fix it, America is grabbing a handful of snow, pulling the shorts back, and dumping the snow down then hoisting the shorts up.

"AMERICA!"

"Case in point."

The inter-dimensional butt-kicker can only laugh as she watches the purple-clad archer jumping forward, squirming and squealing as she tries to get the snow out of her pants.

"OK, note to self, don't prank America. Ever." Kate groans, collapsing onto the couch in defeat after getting as much snow out as she can, sitting there with stretched out, cold, damn shorts hiked up out of her jeans.

"Words to live by, Princess. Now, let's get back to decorating." America finishes, giving Kate's backside a hard swat to get her back on her feet, making the archer yelp once more then awkardly get up to join her.

And so, this Christmas day, the first and only wedgie war between Bishop and Chavez ended with a rather decisive victory, leaving only a simple Aesop: Don't give wedgies to America Chavez.


End file.
